


PLAYLIST: hiratsuka would willingly listen to at least a few of these songs

by imahira



Category: Rookies - Morita Masanori & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon - Manga, Fanmix, Getting Together, M/M, Playlist, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imahira/pseuds/imahira
Summary: i finally finished one from hiratsuka's pov that sounds vaguely like something he might listen to





	PLAYLIST: hiratsuka would willingly listen to at least a few of these songs

[hiratsuka would willingly listen to at least a few of these songs](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba/hiratsuka-would-willingly-listen-to-at-least-a-few-of-these-songs?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [funnuraba](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
